Sasuke VS Guts
SVG.jpeg|Commander Ghost SasukeVSGuts.jpeg|Roymaster11 Driven by revenge by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Sasuke VS Guts 'is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting [[Sasuke Uchiha|'Sasuke Uchiha]]' '''from the 'Naruto 'franchise with [[Guts|'Guts']]' from the anime/manga ''Berserk.'' Description Naruto VS Berserk! Driven by revenge, these two sword-wielding badasses step in to settle this once and for all. Interlude '''(*Cue Invader*) Lion:- Carrying bloodstained blades, these two badass are driven purely by hatred and revenge. Blade:- And even if they bear the scars of the past, they've sworn to finish their mission. Lion:- Sasuke Uchiha, the legacy of Indra. Blade:- And Guts, the Black Swordsman. Lion:- He's Blade, and I'm Lion... ' Blade:- And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sasuke Uchiha '(*Cue Sasuke's Theme:- Naruto*) Lion:- The ninja world is a cruel place. Those that don't follow the law are trash, and those that betray their companions are even worse than trash. And the law, well, let's say the enforcers were some pretty rough people. Blade:- Descended from Indra Otsutsuki, the Uchiha clan of the Hidden Leaf Village ran the village's military police force. Their head, Fugaku Uchiha, was a strategic man with two potent sons, and he wanted his clan to develop. He wanted what Indra did all those years ago. Power. Lion:- So when a Nine-Tailed Fox attacked and destroyed most of the village, with the heroic Fourth Hokage giving his life in order to seal it away within a freshly born child, the Uchiha got kicked to the curb by the council. Sick and tired of this treatment, Fugaku did his best to grin and bear it, and allowed his first son Itachi into the Anbu Black Ops. Itachi was a child of great promise, however, one day, things took a dark turn. Several dead Uchiha are shown strewn all over the streets. (*Cue Hyouhaku:- Naruto Shippuden*) Lion:- For fear of mutiny... Blade:- A man named Danzo was responsible. In order to prevent this Uchiha uprising, which actually could've been done much more simply hadn't he been a goddamn sociopath, Danzo drove Itachi into killing the entire Uchiha clan. However, despite doing so for the good of his own village, Itachi could never bring himself to kill one person. His loving little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke is shown collapsing to the ground after Itachi's genjutsu. (*Cue Sasuke's Destiny:- Naruto*) Blade- Though he was doing this to protect Sasuke, Itachi made himself look like a psychopath, a monster, in order to gain the punishment he believed was coming to him. He told Sasuke to get stronger, grow powerful and get revenge, and then left the boy unconscious. Lion:- And emotions sour, Sasuke bore it. With a newfound hatred for his brother in his breast, the now sole Uchiha heir began his training in the hopes of one day obtaining his revenge. Sasuke trained, on and on to become a worthy opponent for Itachi. Soon after he qualified as a shinobi at the top of his class, he became a member of Team 7 alongside Naruto and Sakura. And by far, he had the most skill among them. Blade:- Sasuke isn't to be underestimated. Like all Uchiha, he is skilled in pretty much all the ninja arts. He carries multiple kunai throwing knives, shuriken, which he launches from two bandages under his arm guards and paper bombs, however, his favorite tool is the Demon Wind Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken... Windmill of Shadows!" Blade:- This four-bladed throwing star is larger compared to other shuriken, and any ninja skilled in transformation jutsu can change into one as a tactic. Which Sasuke definitely can. With the Transformation Jutsu, Sasuke has the ability to disguise himself as pretty much anyone. And using a similar technique, the Substitution Jutsu, he can replace himself with any nearby object to avoid a blow. Lion:- He can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to clone himself, is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and can also... Breathe fire? (*Cue Midaregami:- Naruto Shippuden*) Blade:- Being an Uchiha, Sasuke has the traditional Fire Style chakra. By making a change in chakra nature, Sasuke has the ability to use Fire Style ninjutsu. He can breathe small or large fireballs with the Fireball Jutsu, breathe embers with the Phoenix Flower, and even launch them out in the shape of dragons with the Dragon Flame Jutsu. But aside from that, the Uchiha have given Sasuke one more trait he can out to good use. The Sharingan. With this red eye, Sasuke has the ability to easily observe and copy enemy techniques. Additionally, it gives him precognition, allowing him to sense incoming attacks and react to them faster. Lion:- However, these aren't the only things Sasuke has at his disposal, because he possesses two chakra natures. Aside from the Uchiha-branded Fire Style, Sasuke additionally has lightning nature chakra, allowing him to incorporate a bluish lightning into his attacks. First developed while training with Kakashi, Sasuke's primary lightning nature technique is the Chidori, an unfinished addition of the lightning style to the Rasengan. Created by gathering immense speed and able to cut lightning, this rapid blade of electricity can easily cut deep wounds into his opponents. Blade:- However, Sasuke's burning hatred for his brother continued to drive him. And after he was cursed by the enigmatic Orochimaru, Sasuke's fate took a dark turn. Driven by vengeance and the desire to be strong, Sasuke left the Leaf Village and Team 7 to train with Orochimaru due to his lust for power. And despite Naruto's efforts to stop him, Sasuke fell to the darkness, lost to the legendary snake. Lion:- As the years passed, Sasuke progressively grew stronger as did Naruto. Within the time he was fifteen, Sasuke had already vastly improved on his path to revenge. His ninjutsu, taijutsu and shurikenjutsu improved, Sasuke had now become quite the ninja. He wields the Kusanagi, a three-foot long katana he wields with a reverse grip. And with his better control of lightning nature chakra, Sasuke has the ability to infuse electricity into the sword. Blade:- He can also now turn the Chidori into a current, fire it in concentrated streams, and freely control cloud lightning. He calls this technique the Kirin, where he manipulates falling lightning from the sky into a draconian shape before having it strike. Moving at the speed of lightning, the Kirin can easily destroy an entire mountain with a single shock. With so much improvement, Sasuke soon became stronger than even Orochimaru. Aware that the Sannin intended to steal his body, Sasuke's first step was to kill him, which, well, he clearly did. Sasuke stands over the dead white snake. (*Cue Kokuten:- Naruto Shippuden*) Lion:- Well, uh, technically he didn't die? He remained in Sasuke's Curse Mark, but when Sasuke set off with his new team to challenge Itachi, he finally found him. Using this vastly grown arsenal, Sasuke fought like a champ, and eventually... Itachi, bleeding all over, collapses dead in front of a horrified Sasuke. Lion:- He won. The Curse Mark was removed, and Sasuke had won. Except there was one itty bitty issue. After he fainted, he was found by the masked man calling himself Tobi, and learned the truth. Blade:- He found out about Danzo, and about how Itachi's entire plan was always to defend Sasuke. And that's when Sasuke's rage was relit. His hatred ignited. And the thirst for vengeance beat ever stronger. He awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. So if he wasn't already overpowered, with these eyes, Sasuke obtained the ability to generate a unique black flame known as Amaterasu. These fires are so hot that they will burn for seven days and nights a time, and can even be used in water, though they do make his eyes lose lots of blood. Lion:- And to add to it, Sasuke obtained the power of the Susano'o. A ghostly figure that acts as a defense for Mangekyo users, the Susano'o can be summoned both fully and partly for defense and offense. It additionally possesses a giant blade and can shoot arrows of Amaterasu flames. After some work with the criminal organization, the Akatsuki, with these newly acquired powers, Sasuke attacked the Five Kage Summit and fought his way through them in order to get to Danzo, and once he did, boy did that bastard meet a shitty ending. Danzo is stabbed by the concentrated Chidori. Blade:- With Danzo now dead, Sasuke had a brief encounter with Team 7, however, thanks to the efforts of Tobi, as well as Naruto's... Overly merciful ways, Sasuke retreated to fight another day. However, he claimed one more thing as he did. The eyes of his brother. The eyes of Itachi Uchiha. Lion:- So as if he wasn't already full of awesome shit, with Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan eternalizing his eyes, Sasuke set off to continue his revenge on the Leaf Village. Eventually, however, when he found out the truth from the former four Hokage, he decided... ''He ''would be the Hokage? With that making as little sense as it did, Sasuke arrived at the battlefield and claimed to be planning to be Hokage. Blade:- Because it's SO much better when you try to destroy a place then suddenly wanna become the place's leader! Claps for Sasuke. With the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke has greatly improved his capacity. Not only is his Susano'o now in an even greater humanoid shape, but he's also strong enough to contend with Madara... Well at least for a while. Madara stabs Sasuke. Blade:- Now when on the verge of death, Sasuke awakened to find himself greeted by the Sage of Six Paths. The legendary creator of ninja creed, the Sage asked Sasuke his honest desires and opinions. And after Sasuke revealed his intentions... He awakened the Rinnegan. Lion:- So okay, he now has the fucking power of shadow and an overpowered eye to boot. Also his Susano'o can now also use the Chidori, dual-wield, and fucking fly. What else does he get? Blade:- Well, the Rinnegan gives him access to quite the sleuth of moves. The least of which is his newfound telekinesis he can use to pull anything closer to him. It additionally gives Sasuke access to several other benefits as well. He can sense beings present in entirely different dimensions ''and fight them, change between time-spaces, shift himself in space with another object almost instantaneously, form a deadly barrier that knocks back everything within range, cast powerful Genjustu strong enough to knock out a person for hours at a time, and can both absorb natural and spiritual energy from his victims' bodies. However, the most useful among Sasuke's Rinnegan powers is Chibaku Tensei. By creating multiple colossal planetoids out of the ground, Sasuke has the ability to seal away beings within them, as well as take away their energy to boot. '''Lion:- And after the defeat of all the threats, once Sasuke was finally prepared to make his move and lead revolution, he revealed he'd cut off the past and kill the Tailed Beasts. Course, this meant having to eliminate Naruto as well, since Naruto was now the Jinchuriki of all the beasts. And during the final battle, when Sasuke absorbed the energy of all the Tailed Beasts into his Susano'o, well, the result was this.' Sasuke's Final Susano'o is shown. (*Cue Junkyousha:- Naruto Shippuden*) Blade:- The final form of the Susano'o, the Final Susano'o levitates in the air and is excellent when it comes to hand-to-hand. Additionally, the bow and arrow this form wields is purely composed of lightning, letting him unleash quite the deadly blows. Lion:- But these aren't any ordinary arrows either. When fully charged up, Sasuke unleashes a powerful shot called the Indra's Arrow, which, when clashing with Naruto's Tailed Beast Rasenshurikens, can easily cause a massive thunderstorm and a destructive blast so powerful it shook the earth. Oh, yeah, and then Sasuke just got back up and kept fighting Naruto as if it was nothing. Blade:- Sasuke has a multitude of other massive feats. Alongside Naruto, he was able to create a moon to seal away Kaguya. He has also copied multiple impressive taijutsu techniques, easily learned the Chidori from Kakashi, and slashed apart a meteor with literally one hand. Lion:- He's strong enough to kill multiple samurai at once with just his sword, fast enough to outspeed lightning, and tough enough to take point-blank explosions that cause mass destruction. Blade:- Not to mention he can easily keep up with Naruto. Naruto had previously dodged a ray of light from Madara and knocked Kaguya into a cliff with one punch using just some chakra from one Tailed Beast. Considering Sasuke in his Final Susano'o has most of the Tailed Beasts' power, and Kaguya nearly destroyed her entire planet-sized realm alongside a star, yeah... Lion:- Dimension-warping, a badass sword, epic eye powers, what doesn't Sasuke have? Dude's fucking awesome! Blade:- Well, Sasuke isn't flawless. Though he possesses a massive amount, Sasuke does have a defined chakra limit, and running out will mean he'll no longer be able to use Ninjutsu. Lion:- And the same goes for his eye powers, actually. Using his ocular powers too much will both cause him damage and they'll need to recharge before they can be used more. That being said, Sasuke is the last Uchiha for a good reason, and he definitely isn't somebody you wanna encounter in battle. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." Sakura turns to face him while gasping. "What I have is not a dream, because I will ''make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan ''and destroy a certain someone." Guts (*Cue Guts' Theme:- Berserk*) Blade:- Guts, the Black Swordsman. A badass through and through. Slayer of thousands. Lion:- And the wielder of one big fucking blade. But before he was all this, Guts was a child born from the corpse of a woman who'd been hung from a tree. Blade:- Yes, and if you think that's messed up just wait. Soon after, Guts was adopted by a group of traveling mercenaries, where, within three years, his adoptive mother died of plague. Lion:- With nobody to turn to, Guts was taken into training by the leader of the crew, a man called Gambino, from the age of 6. And within three years, he was there on the battlefield being a badass and making his first kill. But trust me, it still didn't end there. Blade:- Yeah, life wasn't quite done being a bitch to Guts. After killing his adoptive father, Guts was adopted into another group of mercenaries called the Band of the Hawk. Led by a man named Griffith, this is where Guts got his first break in ages. Ending a 100-year war on its own, the Band of the Hawk was where Guts finally found friends... Until Griffith summoned some demons, killed all Guts' friends in front of him, claimed Guts' soul by branding his neck, and raped his girlfriend right in front of him in a pool of his friends' blood while forcing him to watch with one eye ripped out and forced to cut off his own arm. Lion:- Life's a bitch, Guts, but you'll get there. (*Cue Murder:- Berserk*) Blade:- Ever since that fateful day, Guts swore to kill Griffith as brutally and painfully as he could. He became a demon-slaying, giant-sword wielding, one-eyed badass. To be specific, Guts' blade is named the Dragonslayer, a 6 and a half foot long blade weighing 400 pounds. Forged by a hermit known as Godo, it was built to slay a dragon, but was considered unusable for any human being. Well, unless you're Guts. Then yeah, go ahead. Lion:- In fact, Guts has struck down so many demons with his sword, it now has presence in both the physical and astral plane, meaning it can harm beings present in a completely different level of ''existence.'' Blade:- However, Dragonslayer isn't Guts' only weapon, for he also carries other minor weapons, including throwing knives, mini bombs, a flamethrower, and a small cannon. Lion:- But if all that wasn't enough to convince you that Guts is an A-grade badass, then wait till he dons the Berserker Armor. Turning him into a brutal, mindless devil-killer as he loses control over himself and gives in to his inner demons, the Berserker Armor lets Guts fight at full potential, allowing him to move at much higher speeds and swing with far more strength than before. (*Cue Behelit:- Berserk*) Blade:- Every swing of Guts' sword in this state is like that of a cannonball, making him incredibly lethal. Additionally, the Berserker Armor will, at all costs, keeps Guts' body together, going through his very flesh to hold up wrecked bones. It doesn't precisely heal him, but it does keep his body intact unless he's destroyed. Additionally, he literally feels no pain with the Berserker Armor on. Lion:- It's damn near invincible. Just like Guts is in general. He's survived being stabbed in the face, impalement, being punched thousands of times, jumped into fire, and has slain over a thousand demons in his day. Blade:- He swings around Dragonslayer with ease, is skilled enough to effortlessly slice any man or demon in half, and he alone has wiped out over a hundred soldiers on his own. Lion:- This guy's so powerful he's even killed ''gods. ''What can't he do? Blade:- Well, don't get me wrong, Guts is an extremely efficient fighter, however, he's not invincible. He's not one much for strategy, and usually prefers to tank out the enemies' attacks, which, while his defenses are impressive, isn't always the best strategy. Especially against a stronger or faster opponent. Lion:- Besides that, Guts is completely uncontrollable with the Berserker Armor, which, combined with his inability to feel pain, can lead to him not knowing when he's fucked, which, well... Blade:- Regardless, don't underestimate Guts. When you spot him coming at you, just run. Do not mess with the Black Swordsman. Guts swings his sword, quickly and cleanly cleaving a man in half as he screams, blood staining the nearby table as his top half collapses. DEATH BATTLE! (*Cue Invader*) Blade:- Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- (*Cue Verdant Cavern*) A forest in the evening... Footsteps echoed through the ground as a lone man walked through the silent forest, where the setting of the sun made the place red, the leaves glowing the color of blood. This man had short-trimmed spiky black hair, wearing a cloak, and was carrying a massive sword over his shoulder which was his own size. He had a scar across his face where one of his eyes would be, and had a muscular built body with armor under a cloak. This was none other than Guts, an infamous mercenary known as the Black Swordsman. He calmly treaded without any signs of fear over the cherry blossom petals strewn over the red forest, which also had its fair share of small samurai dojos with Japanese writing on them. "Hmph... Nothing here." Guts kept walking through the forest braving the place like it was nothing, but as he did so, a presence slowly made itself to be clear nearby. Guts turned around at this presence, to find that a man had arrived behind him. Silent, stoic and unmoving, the man's face was cloaked by a fringe of spiky black hair, which also spiked out around the back of his head and fell on either side of his face. (*Cue Kokuten*) "You..." Guts simply faced the man, observing him more, ignoring his one word. He was wearing a high-collar grey jacket, with a fan-like red and white symbol on the back. A purple rope bound a kilt-like blue cloth around his legs, where he had a black sheath attached for his sword. He wore black pants and black sandals, and had a somewhat angry smirk on his face. "You're the Black Swordsman, aren't you?" "I am." Guts replied calmly, but he could tell this was no ordinary man. He was powerful, and a definite threat. However, Guts didn't waver whatsoever as he stared at him just standing there. "In that case, you're dead." The man leapt suddenly at Guts, swinging his blade directly at him at the speed of lightning, as Guts grimaced and swung Dragonslayer to block the Kusanagi of Sasuke Uchiha, and a clanging sound resonated as the battle commenced. FIGHT! The fighters' separate blades bounced off each other as they skidded back. Sasuke slid off to the left where he started whereas Guts to the right. Both frowned and got back up, but Sasuke was the first to attack as he thrust forward his arm which glowed cyan with lightning. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" Guts was startled as a thin stream of powerful blue lightning flew at him, but he quickly held his blade to his side and let it absorb the shock as it consumed the electric blue. Guts then pulled out a few daggers, reaching into his belt, and simultaneously threw all of them at Sasuke. However, Sasuke, while unable to draw his sword fast enough, quickly pulled out one of his kunai knives and deflected all of them. Guts took this opportunity to charge at Sasuke swinging his sword, but Sasuke leapt onto and off the massive blade. "GRAH!" Guts sliced upward as Sasuke moved his head to one side to avoid it. He then grabbed the blade with his bare hands, before landing and picking up all of Guts by the sword, lifting him and Dragonslayer into the air before hurling him into the distance. Ducking and with a flash of lightning, Sasuke, too, leapt back. Inside the samurai dojos, the two continued dueling with only their shadows visible from outside. Sasuke did a crescent-shaped swing at Guts, who backed off and swung Dragonslayer in a semicircle, but Sasuke leapt up while simultaneously ducking to shorten the window for the slash to connect, before kicking Guts in the face. He then got down and punched at Guts, who shoved his hand away with an elbow, and sheathed Dragonslayer as he attempted a full-force punch, which Sasuke blocked. Quickly, Sasuke leapt up and kicked Guts in the stomach with both feet, before pulling the Kusanagi from its sheath and stabbing it into the ground, using it as a balance, holding onto it while delivering a helicopter kick to Guts, knocking him out of the dojo. Guts rolled back out onto the forest into visibility, and Sasuke leapt out suit, raising his sword as it glowed blue with lightning as he brought it crashing down at his head, forcing Guts to react quick and block with Dragonslayer. Guts' blade had appeared to absorb the initial impact, but much to his surprise, the lightning extended on Sasuke's blade, creating an explosion of blue thunder that consumed the nearby trees, knocking them down! "Argh!" Guts rolled back as Sasuke got back up and wiped dust off his jacket. Guts swung Dragonslayer over his shoulder and aimed his mechanical arm at Sasuke, which suddenly spewed a burst of fire! Mildly shocked, Sasuke reacted fast, forming hand signs to counter this. "Fire Style:- Fireball Jutsu!" A spurt of orange flames burst at Guts's fire from Sasuke's mouth, causing the flames to absorb each other and go up in smoke, but Guts quickly took this chance to leap at Sasuke and swing Dragonslayer directly into him. Taken by surprise as Guts leapt from the smoke, Sasuke was struck before Guts rammed the flat end of the blade into him, punching him directly in the face! "Dammit!" Sasuke took a step back from the punch, which had damaged his jaw as Guts held Dragonslayer to one side prepared to cut down Sasuke for good. "You're a dead man." Guts swung the massive blade at Sasuke's and the edge of the sword was a mere inch from his skin... When a purple ribcage, a skeletal phantom-like armor formed around Sasuke's ribs. Dragonslayer was unable to break through the armor as Guts began hacking away faster and faster in an attempt to break the armor, however, it was to no success as all his attempts harmlessly bounced off the defensive armor that was the Susano'o. Guts growled and began swinging even harder, but the Susano'o simply generated a skeletal arm, grabbing Guts and launching him away. Sasuke then jumped into the air following Guts and punched him in the stomach, before kicking him up even higher. The Uchiha then followed by rapidly kicking the air to reach Guts' height, and slammed him with one kick downward. Soon after that, Sasuke landed a similar kick, before spinning yet another time to deliver another kick. Finally, he slammed another leg into Guts' chest before yelling out the attack. "Lions Barrage!" Another kick, and Guts collapsed to the ground, creating a massive crater. Sasuke landed there too, and waited... "You're one arrogant bastard. This is your death!" To Sasuke's surprise, a throwing knife flew out of the crater and buried itself in his right shoulder as Guts got back up. Blood stained the clothing on Sasuke's shoulder as Guts dashed at him and delivered a heavy slash of Dragonslayer, which Sasuke only barely survived by virtue of his Susano'o ribcage, which was this time shattered as he was knocked back into the ground. Guts growled and leapt out at Sasuke, stabbing the ground where he was forcing Sasuke to narrowly dodge and roll back as Guts kept slashing. Eventually, katana glowing with Chidori, Sasuke stabbed the blade into the ground and used it to jump back and avoid the next swing, before blood began trickling down his eyes. "Amaterasu!" Black flames surrounded Guts, swarming around him as they attempted to consume him, but, being the monster that he was, Guts powered right through much to Sasuke's surprise, and dashed at the ninja as he landed. As Guts raised and swung his massive sword downwards, Sasuke was forced to raise his katana before him, charging it with electricity as he blocked Guts' stab. However, Guts shoved so hard that Sasuke was knocked back as the Black Swordsman pulled out a few mini bombs from his belt. Sasuke landed and quickly dashed from side to side to avoid them, too, before leaping back and stretching out his arm. "The hell?" As Guts said this, he was dragged closer to Sasuke, who created a spiky armor of black flames around him. Like telekinesis, Guts flew towards Sasuke, however, he didn't even flinch as the black flames approached him. "Die!" Guts raised Dragonslayer and slashed heavily at Sasuke, who barely dodged, however, his arm was slashed as a large amount of blood dripped out. The Uchiha quickly leapt back yet again and looked at Guts, who, despite his wounds, appeared fairly good for a fight. "Dammit... This bastard won't die..." Frowning, Sasuke stretched out his arm yet another time at Guts, who, assuming he'd be pulled closer, quickly raised Dragonslayer... However, this only made Sasuke laugh. "Fool!" "What?!" Instead of all of Guts, it was merely Dragonslayer that was pulled towards Sasuke. The ninja stared at the blade as it reached and began gliding over his head, before casually moving away his head and muttering two words. "Almighty... Push." With a sharp clang, to Guts' shock, he was sent flying several meters back as was Dragonslayer. The forest was blown away by the sheer force of the attack, which caused trees to uproot and collapse all over as Sasuke stood there... And in the distance, there lay Guts, with his own sword having landed on and impaling him through the chest. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds. He was ready to get his opponent was one worth keeping an eye on and didn't let his guard down due to this. And sure enough... Within just a few seconds of time, Guts, although from a different area of the forest, was getting up... Except now, his entire body was covered in black armor. As Guts tugged his own sword out of his chest, he began walking towards where Sasuke was. And is of on instinct, Sasuke powered himself up as his eyes began glowing. ...And in a few seconds, Guts didn't need to approach where Sasuke was, for from his position, there stood the towering purple armor that was the manifestation of Sasuke's will. The Perfect Susano'o. "This is the power of the Uchiha. Sink in your own anguish." (*Cue Shrouding Dark Cloud*) Guts, within his Berserker Armor, simply growled as he rushed towards the colossus. Sasuke's Susano'o on the other hand, raised the colossal sword in its hands, and slashed sideways... Which sliced through multiple trees as Guts continued to race through, leaping up to one side and avoiding the slash. However, unfazed, Sasuke let his Susano'o flap its wings once before taking into the air. From the ground, Guts, who'd reached the area the Susano'o was at, roared furiously as he leapt up at the armor. Landing on the airborne giant's right leg, he began running up as the Susano'o kicked, knocking him off. Quickly, forming a hand sign, it launched off rapid-fire fireballs at Guts, who rolled back and leapt away multiple times to avoid being blasted as that portion of the forest was set on crimson flames. "Hmph." As Guts slid back and dashed through the forest, Sasuke stabbed his Susano'o blade into the ground before him, letting Guts run right up the blade towards Sasuke. However, the Uchiha wasn't fazed as Guts leapt up at the Susano'o's head where Sasuke stood and delivered a mighty stab, before ripping out Dragonslayer and hacking away multiple times. Finally, Guts slid back on the ground as the Susano'o finally made another move. "Susano'o..." Blue electricity surged around the arm of the Susano'o as Sasuke said this. "Chidori!" Sasuke slammed his Susano'o arm with the Chidori into the ground, sending a massive burst of lightning along the ground as it erupted through the forest, spreading electricity everywhere as everything nearby was electrocuted at this. The burst of lightning reached Guts' armor, too, shocking through it and reaching him, forcefully electrocuting and stunning him in place. Next... the Susano'o's arm held itself out at Guts, who was exhausted, and let loose a small circle of pressure that sucked Guts towards it, as he was forced to be held in place while rocks and earth from nearby slowly attached themselves to him too as they were sucked in by the pressure. Stones pelted up towards Guts as he was trapped in them. Blue lightning began to slowly surge in the direction of Susano'o at this, while the stones had now basically covered most of Guts' body. As more of them floated up, Susano'o's arms suddenly turned to mere armor as two arms of blue lightning appeared underneath. The mask of the armor lifted up to reveal a face with eyes and lacking a mouth, as a blue bow generated in his arms. From the back of Sasuke's Susano'o, the wings erupted into surges of blue lightning, as, holding Indra's Bow, the Final Susano'o showed itself at last. Stones had finally finished floating up onto Guts, having formed a colossal planetoid in the sky before the Susano'o. It was the Catastrophic Planetary Construction. Trapped within, Guts could do nothing but struggle as Sasuke's right eye began to bleed, casting Amaterasu on the planetoid which was instantly lit on black fire from both inside and out, turning it into a menacing ball of blackish purple flames. Guts' screams and roars of agony were barely audible from within, as Sasuke raised Indra's Bow. "This was over as soon as it started. Indra's Arrow." Charging up the electric blue arrow in his hands, Sasuke fired the attack at the burning planetoid as Guts' armor slowly broke down, revealing his panicked eyes which could peer through the minor openings in the planetoids to only watch as the blue burst of energy... Which then made contact with the flaming stone. Amaterasu fused with Indra's Arrow, letting the electricity conveniently flow into the gaps as the black flames turned blue. Guts roared in agony, but none of that was audible in the resulting colossal explosion, as the planetoid shattered upon Indra's Arrow making impact, bursting into billions of pieces as lightning crashed down everywhere. From the combined power, Guts' last few seconds of life were spent having his eyeballs, brain, heart, and other organs melt first, followed by his skin, then his flesh, and his skeleton, which crumbled away at the impact... And as the forest was set on fire, Sasuke landed and began to walk away. "Now... Where's Naruto?" Ignoring a nearby explosion, Sasuke ran off to search for his best friend, having taken down the object of his challenge who'd been causing trouble and striking fear in the Hidden Stone. K.O.! (*Cue Shippuden*) The forest remains on fire. Sasuke runs through a forest and finds Naruto standing in front of the bloody corpse of an orange-haired man in black. Lion:- Woah! Sasuke, chill! Blade:- This... Honestly wasn't even a question to begin with. Sasuke had Guts outclassed in quite literally everything. Lion:- Yup. He was faster, stronger, and more durable than anything Guts has ever faced. Now don't get me wrong, Guts can take a massive amount of abuse. He's survived stabbings, mutilation, and multiple other things no normal human could survive. But you know what's superior to that? Tanking an explosion powerful enough to blow up a couple mountains, shake the earth from the sky, disintegrate a lake, and change the weather, then shrug it off and keep fighting. Blade:- Additionally, the Susano'o's defenses are insane. As Sasuke himself has demonstrated in his battle against Itachi, his Kirin attack, which can devastate a mountain, didn't even scratch Itachi's Susano'o. And keep in mind this was an armored ''Susano'o, not a Perfect one like Sasuke's, and don't even tell us to compare it to the Final Susano'o. '''Lion:- Yeah... Thing is, Guts wasn't packing anything that was gonna help him damage even an armored one. The demons he fights... They tend to be on a smaller scale. Sure, he can slice your average man in half and kill giants, but they've never survived a mountain-busting explosion to begin with.' Blade:- And to top it off, Sasuke was also way, way ''quicker than Guts. He can easily keep up with Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto, and as we've previously established, he dodged an attack moving at the speed of light. Sure, Guts could probably keep up at supersonic or hypersonic speeds, but lightspeed? Not really. Besides that, Sasuke had a much better battle strategy, as Guts' tendency to sponge up the enemy's attacks wouldn't be much help when outclassed whereas Sasuke can coolly analyze the situation. '''Lion:- And not to mention Sasuke wouldn't really face trouble with the Berserker Armor either. It means Guts doesn't feel pain, but he can be killed while wearing it for it only keeps his body intact. Considering the Rinnegan, Sasuke had multiple ways to fuck him up. Rip out his soul, deliver an attack that would most certainly kill him like the Takemikazuchi no Kami or Indra's Arrow, or just drown him in Amaterasu flames. Don't get me wrong, Guts is a monster, but with everything Sasuke had, there really was no way he could stack up. It looks like Guts, is Sharin-gone.' Blade:- The winner is Sasuke Uchiha. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Vengeance' themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha vs Hakusensha' themed Death Battles Category:Series Finale Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Berserk vs Naruto Themed Death Battles